


Orange Crush

by Lichtsnow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtsnow/pseuds/Lichtsnow
Summary: Hinata is found by Oikawa heartbroken after a failed confession. The great setter himself, helps Hinata get over those feelings and unexpectedly the two grow closer.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 148





	Orange Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Well I guess enjoy this. Its just been sitting uncompleted until now in my docs so yeah.

An ordinary day of practice in the Karasuno gym. Players practicing their serves, aiming for the various empty bottles of water strewn across the wooden panelled floor. 

A certain bowl haired setter raises the blue and yellow volleyball in one hand, and tosses it in an upwards and forwards momentum. 

He steps forward, bending his knees, and takes a long leap. He smashes down on the ball with as much force as he is able to muster, watching the ball strike a clear empty plastic water bottle with precise accuracy.

The ginger-headed middle blocker looks on from the sidelines, with a water bottle in hand.

“Wuaa—“

“Kageyama’s serves are as cool as always!” He mutters to himself. He watches as beads of sweat glisten off of Kageyama’s face. The sun capturing every bit of light upon his tanner skin. His hair strewn in an unkept mess and yet it made his usual bowl hair cut look ever so fluffy.

Hinata takes a sip from the bottle before picking up another one and running over to Kageyama.

“Here yah go!”

“Oh. Thanks.” Kageyama takes the bottle and downs about half the water.

Practice was like usual. Nishinoya practicing his receives, Daichi and Suga hitting the ball over to the little libro, Tsukishima along with Yamaguchi, Asahi, Enoshita, and the others off to the side taking a short rest. In Tsukishima’s case, listening to music with his headphones.

It was all like usual. Until the twin doors to the gym swung open, slightly banging the wall in the process. And in struts Tanaka, all happy and fired up.

“Did something good happen?” Hinata asks.

“Kiyoko-san finally agreed to go on a date with me!” He screams loudly.

“Ehh?!”

“Ryu! You traitor!” Nishinoya shouts while running over.

“Uwaa!” Hinata shouts out.

“So?” Kageyama says all blunt like, just as usual. He wipes away some of the sweat dripping down his with his hands, pushing back his hair a bit.

Hinata zones out for a bit, not listening to Tanaka’s tale of how he managed to convince their female manager to date him. Instead, he focuses on Kageyama.

‘Kageyama is looking so handsome and cool today.’ He thinks to himself. He just couldn’t help but to have a subtle blush spread across his face.

His heart skips a beat.

“Oi, Hinata? Are you ok? You’re looking a little red?” Kageyama asks.

“O-oh! I’m fine! It must be just really hot in here, guess I’ll cool down outside for a bit!” Hinata blabbers out before sprinting out in a hurry and heading for the water faucets near the back.

He pants, trying to catch his breath before stepping over to the faucets.

“Gya… why did I have to say that?! Now I bet they’re all worried about me.” Hinata slightly bangs his head against one of the faucets.

He knew that he had feelings for Kageyama for a long time now. He wasn’t sure when they started exactly. Perhaps it was their first encounter? Maybe it was their first freak quick? Who knows?

Hinata had been trying to separate his personal feelings from club activities. But for some reason, today specifically, that just wasn’t working.

He wasn’t very good at hiding his emotions. Even worse at understanding them. And he knew that Kageyama was as clueless as himself.

Hinata turned on the faucet and proceeded to splash the cool and fresh spring water into his face.

He heard footsteps behind him. “Oi, boke. Why did you run away like that?”

“Ahh! Kageyama! Don’t scare me like that out of nowhere!”

“Idiot. You just weren’t paying attention!” He crossed his arms. “So, why is it?”

“Ehm… it’s nothing I swear.”

“It sure as hell didn’t look like nothing to me.”

Hinata fidgets for a bit.

“Don’t tell me you got upset that Tanaka got a date with Kiyoko.”

“That’s not it!”

“Then what is? I’m not a mind reader you know!”

The two stand in silence for a bit. 

“You know what? Forget. Let’s just get back to practice. You still suck at receiving.”

Hinata hesitates for a bit. His feelings and words weighing heavily upon his tongue. 

“Kageyama!”

“What?”

“I-...” Hinata tries to stutter out. His heart is pounding. ‘Just confess! Get it over with!’ His mind was conflicted. There was an impulse to confess his feelings right then and then, or to hold off.

He could feel his heart pounding beats throughout his entire body, compelling him to confess.

“I… I like you!” He shouts with his eyes closed and fists clenched. 

“Yeah, you’re a good friend.” Kageyama says bluntly, not understanding.

Hinata is taken aback a bit. “I mean like as in, romantic like.” 

“Oooh… then I don’t reciprocate. I can’t accept your feelings. I want to focus on volleyball first and foremost.”

A long pause could be heard. Hinata could feel his heart crumbling into pieces from Kageyama’s shut down. He kept his head down before looking back up, faking a smile.

“Don’t be like that! It was a joke, you didn’t have to take it so seriously.” Hinata says. He follows Kageyama back inside. On the outside, Hinata may seem like he was back to normal, but on the inside, a hurricane was blowing by, his eyes not quite showing his usual liveliness.

Practice ends like usual. Hinata heads back after they finish cleaning up the gym. He speeds off. 

~~~

It was dark outside. Cream yellow light poles illuminate the otherwise dark park. The sky, rich with a multitude of brightly lit stars off in the distance, unfiltered by light pollution.

“Haa… finally got away from Iwa-chan’s nagging.” Oikawa sighs in relief.

Outside was a moderately nice temperature, although a bit chilly still.

He spots a little ginger crow perching on one of the benches all alone.

“Eh? Chibi-chan, what are you doing here?”

The little middle blocker looks from his curled up ball, his eyes puffy and red. Evidence of the little one crying.

“Oh. It’s the Grand King. What are you doing here?” He crokes out with a slightly raspy voice, lacking his usual enthusiasm.

“Nekoma had a practice match at Aoba Johsai. Sigh. And this is the greeting I get. Anyways, why are you so sad here?”

“Ah. Nothing.” He clutches tight around his knees, tucking his body further into the ball, making himself seem smaller.

Oikawa could clearly tell something was wrong. He was cruel to his rivals but he wasn’t so cruel to kick them down at their lowest. He takes a seat next to the ginger crow. He can see him trying to not tear up but unsuccessful.

Oikawa panics for a bit before pulling Hinata into a hug. “Now now. Everything is going to be fine.” 

Hinata holds onto the Aoba Johsai jacket. He could feel the little one’s tears seeping through his jacket and onto his t-shirt. He rubbed his right hand around Hinata’s back, trying to calm him down.

Oikawa knew he wasn’t the best at comforting people. But he at least prided himself in at least trying.

The crow trembled albeit slightly within his arms like a sheltered animal. He waited patiently for him to calm down.

They sat there in almost silence. The stars above shimmering. The overlit rays of the moon casting down from the sky illuminated their figures in the dark.

Hinata lifts his head. “I’m sorry for all this and getting your shirt wet.” He tries to shift away.

“It’s fine.” Oikawa waves it off. “So what made you so upset? and why are you here alone? Did Tobio-chan not come with you?” He asks inquisitively.

“Um. No. I confessed to Kageyama and he rejected me is all.”

“What? Wait. You two  _ aren’t _ together? He looked like he was head-over-heels.” Oikawa said in disbelief. Afterall, he always thought the two as if joined at the hip from the way those two interacted.

“He doesn’t feel that way. He values volleyball over wanting to be in a relationship above all else. I knew that he was going to reject me but it still hurts.”

“That rascal!”

“No, it’s ok.”

Oikawa ruffles Hinata’s hair a bit, somewhat taken aback by how fluffy it was. “You should get over him in no time! He doesn’t deserve you.”

“Thanks. Grand King.”

“Ah. Can you not call me that? Tooru is just fine you know.”

“I could never be so disrespectful!”

“It's fine. And I’ll call you Shou-chan from now on so we’re even!”

Oikawa could see the little middle blocker freaking out for a bit. So cute. 

Hinata’s phone goes off and he looks to see the caller ID. “It’s my mom.” He answers the call. All Oikawa could hear was Hinata’s short replies and then a bye.

“Sigh. I have to get back. Natsu hid the remote somewhere and they can’t find it.”

“Give me your phone number and socials. Then we can talk later, Shou-chan~”

They exchange numbers before parting ways.

Oikawa arrives back at his own house. He leaps onto his alien print bedsheets after a quick shower. ‘Tobio-chan was an idiot to let go of Chibi-chan.’ He thinks to himself.

He sends a quick selfie to Hinata commenting that the little one should keep his head up and not to give up. He gets a small crow emote back. A smile breaks over his face.

“Night Shou-chan~” he texts.

~~~

A few months go by. And some would say that when Hinata wasn’t preoccupied with volleyball, he was on his phone instead. Just chatting to Oikawa on the daily.

“Oi. Boke. What’s so interesting on your phone?”

Hinata lifts his head from his desk. “Just chatting.”

Kageyama leans in to get a better look.

“Oikawa?! Why the hell are you talking to him?”

“Ah! Well you see. We kind of just bumped into each other a few months ago.”

“You shouldn’t trust a word he says. He’s just trying to trick you.”

“Yeah well. He’s been nice to me, so ha!” He sticks his tongue out in a slight pout.

Hinata’s phone buzzes, notifying him he received a photo. 

It was a goofy picture with Oikawa getting yelled at by Iwaizumi while Bokuto was posing in the background.

“Looks like fun!” Hinata texts.

“It would be if Iwa-chan could just stop with the lectures. What is he, my mom?” Oikawa responds.

Hinata smiles while Kageyama gives him a judgemental stare.

“I’m sure he’s just trying to look out for you.” Hinata replies before adding in, “Tell the others I said Hi!”

“Will do~” Oikawa sends back.

Hinata looks up at Kageyama. And Kageyama stares back.

“I still don’t trust him.”

“You just don’t really know him. Did you know that he has an obsession with aliens?”

“Aliens? What,is he ten?”

Hinata laughs. And takes a quick photo of the two of them hanging out.

“Kageyama just found out that I talk to you and he’s pouty now.”

“Hmph. Serves him right!”

The bell rings.

“Ah, got to go. Practice.”

“Oh wait. Before you go. I got three free tickets to the new amusement park. Want to go? You could bring your younger sister too!”

“Amusement park?! Where did you get those tickets? I thought that they had sold out?”

“My older sister wanted to go with her friends but turns out they all had different schedules. So she gave them to me.”

“Ah. That sounds fun! I’ll ask Natsu if she wants to come. But I really got to go now! Bye!”

“Bye Shou-chan~”

~~~

Oikawa was feeling a bit restless. It was just a friendly outing! There was no reason for him to be this nervous. If only his body could feel the same way. 

His palms were a bit clammy and he was fidgeting around with his hair. He wondered if he chose the right clothes despite having mauled over what to wear for the past few days. 

He checked his wrist watch for the thousandth time at this point as he was trying to not pace around like a maniac. 

“Oikawa-san?” He hears the angelic voice from in front of him. There he was, Hinata Shouyou. His bright orange hair complimented those rich chocolate eyes full of childish wonder. He could even see the ever so tiny freckles splashed across his face.

“Oh! Shou-chan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Touru!”

“Fine. Touru… -san!” He gave a cheeky grin.

“Why you little—“

“So are we going to go on or not?” Hinata cuts him off.

“Yes yes. So did your sister not want to come?”

“Natsu couldn’t make it. She came down with a fever just yesterday. She was really looking forward too…”

“Well, we could always take plenty of photos and buy her souvenirs.”

“Ah! Good idea!”

The pair head inside after letting the ticket booth worker scan the tickets.

The two start riding through the various popular rides. Haunted houses, roller coasters, water rides, and more. Oikawa especially perked up when they approached the outer space region of the park.

His eyes just glittered with excitement. Direction boards with little alien draws guiding people, rocket-shaped roller coasters, and a planetarium showing an assortment of constellations. Hinata enjoyed seeing Aoba Johsai’s captain being so awestruck. 

Oikawa ended up buying an alien themed t-shirt and a small keychain. 

They continued to wander about, taking their time with each of the rides. 

Hinata’s stomach gurgles loudly.

“Haha. I guess we should get something to eat then.”

“Yeah. I’m starving!”

“Hmm. How about… there!” Oikawa points to a spot on the paper map they had been using.

Copenhagen. What a strange name for a restaurant.

The doorbell rings as they enter to see the place rather full of customers. A server turns to them.

“Ah. Welcome! A table for to?” He says politely. The immediate thought that the two had when seeing the waiter was that his long blue hair in a ponytail stood out, especially since the rest of his hair was short and spiked upwards.

“Hi ya. I’ll be your server for today!” He hands them a set of menus each.

“What would you like for drinks to start?”

“Just water is fine.” Oikawa says.

“Orange juice for me then!”

“Noted. I’ll get those out for you in a bit!” He leaves the two at their table.

“Well. This place seems to be rather busy.”

“Yeah. The waiter was nice too!” The two flip through the menus.

“Shou-chan. Have you decided what to get yet?”

“Hmm. I’m in the mood for omurice!”

“Haha. What are you? A kid?”

“Hey! You have no right to call me a kid when you’re obsessed with aliens!”

“Shut up! Aliens are cool!” He mutters to himself.

“Well I’m going to get the steak and potatoes then.” Oikawa decides. 

The waiter returns with their drinks, setting them down carefully on the tabletop. “Ready to order yet?”

“I’ll have the steak and potatoes while he wants an omurice.”

“Will that be all?” He collects the menus.

“Yes.” 

“Ok! They’ll be out in a couple of minutes!” The waiter walks back into the kitchen. A muffled “Oi! A number four and seven—” Was heard from the waiter before the door swung shut.

“Shou-chan, which rides should we hit up next?”

“Hmm. Oh! How about the waterslide one?”

“Could you stand running around in wet clothes for the rest of the day?”

“It’s warm outside. Why not?”

“Alright. Just for you~”

“Yay!”

Oikawa’s little heart fluttered. Hinata’s smile was simply infectious. Like a mini ball of sun warming the souls of everyone around them. Energetic and funny, and wears his heart on his sleeve.

The waiter pops back out with their food on hand. He sets down the plates before rushing over to take orders for the next table.

The two of them dug in. Hinata, taking bites out of the large scoops of rice. Oikawa taking his time with the steak, cutting it into pieces. “Shou-chan~ You should try some of this. It’s so tender!” He offers the orange head a bite.

“Really?” Hinata’s eyes lit up. He bites the steak bit right off of the fork. “Mmmmm! You’re right! It's so tender.”

The brunette chuckles before feeding a few more pieces to the chirping little crow.

Just seeing Hinata’s sunshine smile melted a soft spot in his heart. The orange ball of energy just radiated happiness. Honestly, his smile was infectious. 

They finished eating, paid, and left their seats. The two continue to roam about the amusement park. 

Hinata was buying his second bag of cotton candy as he finished his first. “I can never get tired of how fluffy cotton candy is!”

“All that sugar is going to make you fat.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll just work it off during practice!”

They walk by the waterpark bit of the theme park. A white beach volleyball whiz by their heads. They turn to see where it came from.

A group of college students were playing a quick game of beach volleyball. One waves over at the two. “Hey! Can you pass that ball back?”

Oikawa walks over to the ball and picks it up. “Which is side serving?” He asks.

The students look condescendingly at the two before indicating which side. 

“Mind if we join?” 

“Why not? It’s not like you two could affect our game anyway.”

Oikawa had to hold Hinata back from running in and arguing with them. He puts on a sturdy look with a confident smirk. “Oh I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

Hinata and Oikawa on one side. Two of the college kids on the other side. The taller one makes an underhand serve over the net.

The ball flies over. Oikawa in place to receive the ball with an overhead set. His footing slips slightly from the sand but he manages to toss it over to Hinata.

He charges for a jump.

And slips and falls.

0-1

“Ha. Looks like shorty over there is having some trouble.”

“Don’t mind them. Just try to get used to the sand. It’ll wear you out faster than on court.” He says to Hinata.

“Got it!”

The taller again underhand serves the ball. 

It takes a couple tries but Hinata and Oikawa finally get the hang of maneuvering around in the sand.

A high toss to Hinata. He takes a big leap and slams the ball down onto the other side, faster than they could comprehend. 

“Yo, I think I just saw that shorty fly.”

Oikawa and Hinata exchange a high five. “We can do this!” “Yes!”

It ended up being quite a close match by the end of it. It was getting a bit late and so they bid the group goodbye.

“Man! That was a lot harder than I thought but it was fun!” 

“It sure was.”

“Hey, Oikawa-san?”

“Yeah?”

Hinata turned his head to the older one. “Have you thought of what you are going to do in the future?”

Oikawa cocked his head to his side and pondered. “Hm. I would like to go abroad and join a professional volleyball team I guess.” 

“Oh I see.” Hinata deflated a bit.

“Miss me?” Oikawa said in a playful tone.

“Kind of actually. I don’t think my family would let me go out so far. Natsu would be worried.”

Oikawa ran his hand through those curly soft ginger locks. “I guess I’ll come back to visit every now and then just for you~”

“Oh. I don’t want to bother you.”

“It’s fine. Also gotta come back to annoy Iwa just a bit.” He snickered.

Fireworks lit up the night sky, shimmering arcs of light. “Hey. I want to get a closer look!” 

“How about the ferris wheel then?” Oikawa knew it was a cheesy suggestion but he just wanted to stay a bit longer.

“Ferris wheels!” Hinata’s eyes glimmered with excitement.

The two sat next to one another in the little ferris wheel carriage. Hinata’s body swayed back and forth as his legs kicked up and down with excitement.

As pretty as the fireworks were, Oikawa just couldn’t take his eyes off of the little middle blocker.

If only he could feel the same way. He watched as the soft glow of the fireworks illuminated parts of Hinata’s face, showing those small subtle freckles. ‘Hmph. Tobio doesn’t know what he’s talking about. How could he crush the heart of this pure being.’ He thought to himself.

“So pretty!”

It was somewhat quiet in that carriage. The only thing that could be heard was the muffled crackling of the fireworks and their two breaths. 

Hinata turned to Oikawa with those dazzling eyes. Such a warm hazelnut.

Next thing he knew. He had leaned in and stolen a kiss from the little crow.

“O-Oikawa-san?” Hinata was flustered. Why would the Grand King kiss him? His mind swirled.

He felt Oikawa’s hand rest on his cheek. “I like you Shouyou. Forget about Tobio. Be with me.”

“Yes!” Hinata exclaimed. His face was red but his heart knew what it wanted. He was sure that Oikawa wouldn't want to be with him. After all, he was just Hinata. But as soon as he heard those words. He felt at ease.

The two gave another kiss, savoring the moment. 

‘The day was perfect.’ The two thought in unison. 


End file.
